School of the SuperNatural Major Recap
Okay! This is a recap of all the threads, starting at thread 6. Read through what you want to get an idea of a recap or read through the whole thing to get the entire story. *Note: Some do not have recaps yet. They are all coming soon Edit: Yea, by the time these all get recaps, I'll be with Surge and Aquarius Thread 1 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1679624 The scene is set. The characters are written and accepted. All the characters enter, unaware of what they would start... Thread 2 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1683449 Thread 3 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1692263 Thread 4 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1699280 Thread 5 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1709825 Thread 6 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1716036 Thread 7 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1724455 Thread 8 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1732518 Thread 9 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1739217 Thread 10 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1747328 Thread 11 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1750849 Thread 12 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1755134 Thread 13 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1762701 Thread 14 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1768252 Thread 15 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1772027 Thread 16 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1774932 Thread 17 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1777591 Thread 18 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1780979 Thread 19 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1783632 Thread 20 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1785608 Thread 21 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1787288#499 Thread 22 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1790076#70 Thread 23 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1792484#111 Thread 24 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1794847#485 Thread 25 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1797250#321 Thread 26 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1800311#501 Thread 27 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1802303#335 Thread 28 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1803692#400 Thread 29 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1805536#503 Thread 30 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1806893#500 Thread 31 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1808614#375 Thread 32 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1810544#459 Thread 33 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1812588#194 Thread 34 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1816889#460 Thread 35 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1818639#337 Thread 36 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1821390#500 Thread 37 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1823562#477 Thread 38 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1826096#481 Thread 39 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1827951#56 Current ran through the forest away from the cave to cool off when her foot got snagged on something and she fell, hitting her head and falling unconscious. A hooded figure came and took her unconscious form, tying her up and leaving her weapons. The hooded figure brought her to a clearing while Storm paced anxiously in the cave, wondering where she was. The hooded figure knew Current's physical weakness and he tied her up, waiting for her to wake up while Storm got more and more worried. Current woke up and immediately recognized the dragon from her past named Thrasher. He asks her for something but she insists she would not give it to him. Storm ''really ''starts going crazy, telling to Solar about how he can't reach Current's mind or anything. Storm saw in the gold orb that she was in a clearing with a spell over it and decides that they can't go until morning because it's too dangerous, even for them. Thrasher touched a torch to Current's scales, the fire not burning her but the torch was magic and it progressively got hotter, Thrasher asking if Current would tell him. The torch heated up and the pain got worse as Storm began planning what they would do. The heat finally began melting her scales, but she still refused to give him whatever information he wanted. The dragons in the cave, minus Storm since he was deathly worried about Current, teased each other until morning. Thrasher let up the forcefield for a moment and Storm felt all of Current's pain. Starling sees him and demands to know what happens and he explained that he could feel her pain. Thrasher sets up a trap for when the dragons come, knowing that Current's friends are coming to save her. The group got ready to save her, each saying "Riptide Forever" as a team before going in. Thrasher had a trap set up to hurt Current if they came closer so that he could get what he wanted. After some talking Thrasher set the trap on fire, setting current on fire but Starling, Shadow and Creature got her out. The rest of the group went after Thrasher, mad. Thrasher told Darkshade, Animal, Beast, and Storm the story of how him and Current met and Shadow kept Current awake while they got her to the river. Shadow made Starling kiss Current again, much to Starling's annoyance. Storm listened to Thrasher as he told about how he met his cousin. Stormtorch and Cinnamon played around near a waterfall while Darkshade tried to find them. Darkshade eventually found them and 'rescued' them from the water before returning to the cave to find Storm pacing anxiously. Thread 40 Thread 41 Thread 42 https://wingsoffire.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:1835786#500 Dunes, Cholla's father, got into a fight with Beast, Cholla protesting but unable to do anything. Beast killed Dunes but not without taking a knife to the shoulder first. RainWing guards tried to capture Blueeyes, eventually succeeding and bringing both Marigold and Blueeyes back to the queen. The two were thrown into the cell Blueeyes had been in with Animus. Marigold was eventually let out by the Queen, slightly guilty that she was let out and not Blueeyes. The Queen offered Animus' freedom in exchange for a spell while Blueeyes met Wolfish in the forest. Current got 'attacked' with visions but eventually woke up and told Cinnamon about Surge. Storm wrestled with his own mind as the spell to protect Dunes during the fight was too big for him. Darkshade brought Storm back to the cave and Current woke him up. Current and Storm got into a fight and Storm flew away while Current wondered if the world was better off without her powers. Starling and Shadow recite poetry... Thread 43 Beast and Cholla walked back to the Cave after Beast's battle with Dunes while Starling and Shadow finish up reciting Romeo and Juliet. Cholla and Beast reached the cave and Animal is immediately suspicious of Cholla because Beast had a knife in his shoulder. Current was in the cave and she saw Beast limp in, along with Starling, Shadow, Animal, Solar, and Stormtorch. Immediately she found Storm's mind and told him to come and help with his magic. Storm began flying over however he hit into FireStorm, the dragon that mysteriously disappeared in previous threads. They had a long conversations about devils and such, Storm eventually leaving at Current's urgent message. Cholla flew away because Animal was mad at her and Current ran out of the cave because the arguing was too much for her to take with her anxiety. Storm pulled the knife out of Beasts' shoulder, positive that he would be able to fly again. Animal left the cave to take a walk and Cholla sneaked back in to talk to Beast. Beast kissed Cholla but Animal walked in and the moment was almost ruined. Animal had a change of heart and accepted the fact that Beast liked Cholla and decided to let them be happy together. Storm then realized Current wasn't in the cave and went to go look for her and after finding her he pulled her out of the panicked state she was in. Current went for a walk and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that she was the dragon destined to fight Necro and Starling went looking for her, eventually finding her by a river. Current told Starling about how the chaos almost made her have a panic attack and Current broke down, unable to take the weight of the prophecy and her anxiety at that moment. Current calmed down, telling Starling how bad her anxiety got at times. Meanwhile, Blueeyes and Nightmare bumped into each other in the forest and Marigold found them. The three talked about their abilities and such and about how Nightmare let the Shifting Siblings go. Creature left the cave and found the three talking and joined them.